Wrong Delivery But No Returns
by FengLi
Summary: AU. What if Korra had been born as a sibling to Noatak and Tarrlok? A one-shot for now.


A multi-chaptered story that I won't be able to work on for a while. This just sets my idea in writing so I can get it out of my head. Also, it gives me a chance to see what people think the potential for this story is.

* * *

In another world, Yakone didn't confront the Avatar before having a family. Aware of the attention he was attracting, he moved to the Northern Water Tribe and fathered two children, Noatak and Tarrlok, with a nurturing Water Triber named Nachook.

Before returning to Republic city to reclaim his criminal empire, he underwent surgery to change his identity so as to keep his head out of the spotlight...and more importantly, keep his family safe. If he had had any choice in the matter he would've left his family in the Northern Water Tribe, but he knew he needed to immerse his children in the culture and atmosphere of the city if he was to have any chance of preserving his criminal legacy.

There was also another far important reason he brought them along.

Once a month, a father and his two sons could be seen making their way to the outskirts of the city on one of Yakone's many leisure boats.

At day Mr. Yakone had a easygoing, harmless-looking office job in Republic City's rapidly expanding (and increasingly corrupt) bureaucracy, while at night his suit slipped off and he retreated to his network of holdings throughout the city.

He and his wife were in a celebratory mood during the fiftieth year anniversary of the end of the hundred-year's war - albeit for completely different reasons. Nevertheless, it was then that a new life had taken root in Nachook's womb.

Then, the newly appointed Chief of Police, Lin Beifong, caught onto his activities. With the help of her friends, she confronted him right on the 50th year anniversary of the end of the century-long war.

Nine months after his arrest, the final round of charges had been handed down, and he escaped at his sentencing. Avatar Aang was there however, and after a brief chase through the downtown district he was forced to try to take away Yakone's bending...and he succeeded.

But after his battle with Yakone and his use of the Avatar State, Aang finally felt his age catching up to him, and for the first time in his life he could no longer evade it. Fifty years and nine months after restoring the balance, The Avatar died keeping the balance.

Enraged at being robbed of the chance to say even a passing goodbye to her husband of nearly half a century, his wife Katara had personally carried out the sentence for murdering the Avatar - Execution - on the scene to thousands of onlookers.

However, her actions did little to console her suddenly weary heart...or those of her friends. Katara felt sick at how violently she had reacted knowing what Aang would say, so she swore to never Waterbend again. Saddened by the death of the fun-loving boy they had expected to have so many more years with, her friends began to rapidly succumb to their old age as well. Being the world-renowned healer that she was, Katara went to great lengths to try to save her friends.

But they fell one by one until she was the last one left.

* * *

Upon hearing the news of her husband's actions and subsequent demise, the pregnant Nachook went into a sudden, unexpected labor. After the baby emerged from her womb, the bleeding did not stop...and neither of her waterbending sons could heal. Yakone had never bothered to learn _that _aspect of waterbending, instead focusing on other more _useful _techniques, and his sons began to regret not teaching it to themselves.

Soon, it was too late to matter.

As she lay on the bed dying, Nachook felt comforted by the presence of her sons who were clustered around her. They futilely tried to hide the tears streaming down their faces for their mother's sake, at their sheer powerlessness in the situation. At last, her older son Noatak gently lifted up the child for her to see. Peering into her newborn girl's turquoise-blue eyes for the first and final time, she decided on a name with her dying breath.

"Korra..."

And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN


End file.
